Mobile audio players are ubiquitous and can come in many forms. They may come in the form of, for example, a cell phone, an MP3 player, or even headphones. While these players may have various other uses, mobile audio players, as described herein, all have the ability to output an audio signal. Some simply provide an audio output jack, while others have a speaker. Most have an internal rechargeable power source such as a lithium ion battery. However, both the power source and the speaker (if included) are typically of limited utility. For example, the sound quality from a standard smart phone would not be acceptable to entertain a large room of people or a backyard party, and the audio player power would wear down broadcasting at full volume for long.
Auxiliary power packs and rechargeable power supplies exist that couple with mobile audio players to increase their playback/operation time. But this does not solve the issue of sound quality. To achieve good sound quality and longer playback from a mobile audio player in an environment where line power is not convenient or not available (e.g., a backyard, a park, a beach, etc.), one needs both a rechargeable power supply and an auxiliary speaker assembly for amplified and improved sound.